Irreplaceable
by TheMagicalAuthor
Summary: Weirdmageddon is over. Dipper and Mabel are back in California Piedmont. When Dipper thinks back to everything that happened, he should be thinking about the awesome Shacktron battle or Stan almost becoming an Amnesiac for the majority of his life but instead he finds himself thinking about something that seems to have passed everyone's radars. Dipper and Mabel twin bonding.
_**Dipper and Mabel bonding cause why not? ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

California Piedmont was currently residing in darkness. People were snoring away in the comfort of their own beds.

But there was one person who was sitting quietly on the porch of the Pines family household.

The slight gush of wind brushed the front portion of his hair back, showcasing his Big Dipper birthmark.

He felt his body shiver due to the cold weather. He probably should have brought a sweater up here or his trademark dark blue vest but warm clothes was not on his mind when he got out of his bed and walked out here.

The edges of his orange shirt moved back and forth, tickling his waist lightly.

A sigh escaped his mouth.

Dipper Pines was not himself. How could he be himself? And he was sure that other people were suffering like him too.

Weirdmageddon affected everyone. It might have been over now but that didn't mean that the citizens of Gravity Falls would resort back to their normal personalities.

Of course, some people moved on easier than others. They managed to regain fragments of their previous character traits.

But he was stuck in the paranoid and worried corridor that he was in during the Oddpocalypse.

But something else was nagging at the back of his mind. It wasn't the horrifying monsters his eyes had captured during Weirdmageddon, it wasn't the fact that the journals he very much loved had burnt away and disintegrated into the depths of another reality, it wasn't that he almost got eaten alive by two ugly creatures, it wasn't the fact that Stan could have been affected with amnesia for the rest of his life…

It was Dippy Fresh. When Dipper caught a look at him, he immediately got aggressive. He got angry. It was understandable, his own twin sister replaced him! He rightfully got mad….

But deep down on the inside, he felt his heart crack open and all the blood in it emptied out.

There was so much that happened in Weirdmageddon, he could barely register anything from Mabeland but now that it was all over….Realization struck him.

His own twin sister….Mabel Pines….Replaced him with a version of himself that was so much cooler.

It hurt. It hurt badly.

He was depressed. When he was younger, Mabel would always say how cool he was and how awesome his personality is but after looking at Dippy Fresh, he wondered if she just said that out of pity.

He felt a strong sensation build up towards his pupils, causing some water to rise up within his eyes.

"No. Go away" He said, furiously wiping away his tears.

Pathetic. Disgusting. Lonely. Anti-social. Disappointment.

Those were all the things he was. He wasn't cool, smart, awesome, amazing, strong or….Any positive thing really. All he carried on his shoulder was negativity.

He was built of negativity. He ruined all the fun and always made popular things unpopular with how much of an idiot he looks like.

He frowned. He really was a failure of a human being, wasn't he?

But Dippy Fresh was so cool. He was the brother Mabel wanted. It was clear.

He was perfect for Mabel. If Dippy Fresh took his place, Mabel would probably have a stronger twin bond! It was crystal clear.

But unfortunately she was stuck with him. Dipper Pines.

But surely Mabel didn't mean it when she said she replaced him with Dippy Fresh. She was probably joking. Dipper was being over-dramatic. Right?

Right?

That's what he wanted to believe but he just couldn't bring himself to that assumption.

Perhaps Mabel really wanted a brother like that.

He was swimming through the ocean of the thoughts in his mind that he didn't even notice the footsteps approaching towards him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to almost fall off the porch onto the muddy ground.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, her eyes showing major concern for her sibling.

Dipper avoided eye contact and looked at the ground, ignoring her comments.

"What's wrong?" No answer.

Out of the blue, she smiled. "Oh, I know! You're probably thinking about Wendy, aren't you?"

He felt a small blush on his cheeks but that wasn't it.

Mabel however seemed to latch onto the blush, wanting to believe it was something lighthearted.

"I knew it!"

"No Mabel, that's not it. And can you keep it down!"

She was taken aback. He had rarely ever used that tone. She knew something else was nagging him. He only used that voice if something really important was in the back of his head.

"Dipper?" Her arm went around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" She saw the lone tear that slipped from his eyes down to the ground.

"Dipper…"

"Am I the brother you want?"

A silence passed between them. Mabel felt confusion grow on her face. She had no idea why he would be thinking about something like that.

"Of course Dipper. You're a great brother. Plus, you're the only brother I have silly" She pushed his shoulder playfully but Dipper maintained the hurtful glint in his eye.

"Really Mabel? Are you sure?"

"Of course bro-bro"

"Or would you rather want Dippy Fresh?"

Mabel felt her body tense up.

A look of sympathy crossed her face. She understood what he was thinking about...

"Dipper…Look, I-"

"No Mabel. Just answer the question. Which brother is better. Me or Dippy Fresh?"

"You of course!" She whisper yelled.

"Really? Why? Why would you want me over someone as amazing and fantastic as Dippy Fresh? He's cool. He's awesome. He's got so many great traits. What am I? I'm just a boring anti-social boy. I don't have any cool things about me. My freakish birthmark, my ugly hair, my skinny body, my noodle arms etc. I'm just a piece of garbage. I don't even deserve to live. I don't deserve you. I'm worthless…"

Mabel frowned, tears pricking at her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Dipper beat her to it.

"I was mad at you for replacing me with a duplicate who was so much better than me but now I understand why you did it. Anybody with an ounce of common sense would choose him over me. I'm nothing. I'm honestly just a bag of nothing. My personality is bland, my clothing is bland, everything I say is automatically irrelevant and I've got no space for me to fit in…..I'm just a failure…..I'm just a failed…A failed…"

Dipper felt tears strolling down his face heavily as he finished his sentence. "I'm just a failed abortion..."

Mabel gasped and choked out a sob.

The sight of Mabel crying her heart out made Dipper feel like the worst person in the world.

"Oh Mabel….I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry…" He reached out for her hand but got slapped in the face. Roughly.

He looked in shock at Mabel who was still crying.

"That's for thinking and saying such horrible things about yourself!" At this point she wasn't even worried about waking up their parents.

Dipper rubbed his cheek and prepared himself for another slap as Mabel rose her hands but instead he felt them envelop his waist into a bone crushing hug.

He felt his own tears dripping onto her purple sleeping garment, making it wet.

"Mabel, you're clothes are getting wet, move" He said, trying to wiggle his way out of her grasp.

"Shut up" He stopped moving. Her voice was strict and angry.

"Mabel-"

"No. Stop talking" She wiped the streak of tears on her face and stared into her twin brother's eyes.

"Dipper…The main reason why I created Dippy Fresh was because I missed you. Even if he didn't act like you, I at least needed someone to physically look like you. I felt weak without you Dipper. That's why I made him. But he could never replace you. You're an amazing brother. You're my brother…" Dipper felt his eyes watering up once more but this time for different purposes.

She hugged him tighter.

"I don't want you to ever say those things about yourself. You are not a failure and you are most definitely not a failed…Abortion. How could you say that about yourself? Mom loves you. Dad loves you. Grunkle Stan loves you, so many people love you for who you are! You might be awkward but that doesn't mean anything bad. You are so much better than Dippy Fresh. You're my twin brother. You're always there for me. If anything, I don't deserve you. But I'm lucky to have you. You're caring, kind, sweet and adorkable and I'll always love you Dipper no matter what! You're my brother. You're my twin. You're irreplaceable"

Dipper hugged Mabel back. The two twins cried on each other's shoulders.

"You're irreplaceable as well Mabel. Thank you for that. I love you too" They pulled apart and Dipper smiled.

He kissed her forehead and the two of them quietly went back into the house, going into their room and crawling into their beds.

However, Dipper turned at the last second.

"Hey Mabel…"

"Yeah Broseph?"

"Can you…Uh…" He felt an embarrassed blush appear on his face.

"What?"

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight?"

She was surprised to say the least. The last time Dipper and Mabel slept in the same bed was when they were seven years old.

But then a grin appeared on her face.

"Sure thing Dipping sauce. Move over"

She crawled in bed with him and pulled the blankets up.

Dipper smiled at his twin and felt the tiny bit embarrassed as she kissed his birthmark.

"Goodnight Dipper"

"Goodnight Mabel"

The two fell into a deep sleep that night. However, even when they were delved into their own respective dreams, they still ended up huddled together.

The sound of their soft snores filled the room as the moons light illuminated them both through the window.

 _ **This is not Pinecest. Get your mind out of the gutter!**_


End file.
